Warriors for a Cause
by Rixas
Summary: JetSuki. Two Earth Kingdom fighters, a disagreement and a last minute persuasion. Oneshot.


Warriors for a Cause

Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't own them, except for Seri who doesn't play a big part. Or does she? Does she?

* * *

The auburn haired girl was leaning back against a wall, gazing out into the last Earth Kingdom stronghold, Ba Sing Se.

"Suki! Suki!" One of the Kyoshi warrior girls hurriedly spoke, running to where Suki was.

"Yes Seri?" Suki's gaze was broken as one of the girls was in front of her, with a concerned look spread across her face.

"Suki, there's a guy who wishes to see you," Seri informed her, a slight giggle in her voice.

Suki's shoulders rose, as if her hopes were rising. Maybe Sokka was here. Ever since she had kissed him on Kyoshi Island, she had been somewhat thinking about that blue eyed Water Tribesmen. Well, it was hidden. She had to still be warrior. After all, a warrior cannot think of their crush when in battle, right?

"I'll go see him," Suki pushed Seri out her way, and looked for what she thought was Sokka. Man she was wrong.

* * *

Standing near a pub and a drugstore, was a scruffy brown haired boy with a haystalk in his mouth, slightly to the side. He was eying around and then caught sight of Suki.

"You must be Suki, head of those warrior girls…from that island," he said, in a cool but sly tone in his voice.

Suki rolled her eyes. She'd seen guys like him, they act all cool and mysterious and then break your heart the next week. Oh yeah. She knew them too well.

"Yes. Who are you?" Suki asked, a demanding tone.

He looked around, put on a sly smile and replied,

"I'm Jet. I am in charge of the Freedom Fighters."

Suki raised a brow.

"You never heard of us?" He leaned his face about five inches from Suki's face. She could feel his breathing come out of his nose.

"Sorry. I live on an island. Island," she emphasized 'island'.

Jet brought his face back to where he was standing, and put on a bad boy smirk.

"Feisty. I like your attitude," Jet slyly spoke.

Suki sighed, feeling exasperated. These guys were idiots.

"What do you want, Jet?" Suki put a hand on her hip, expecting an answer from this 'Jet'.

"I'd like to team up. Combine our forces. Warriors for a cause," he winked.

Suki shook her head.

"No thanks."

Jet squinted his eyes and raised his nose a little bit. He apparently, according to Suki, always got his way. Too bad.

"Think about it Suki. With my tree smarts and your…fans, we could send the Fire Nation to its knees!" Jet gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, as if imagining victory.

"Oh sure, we could beat the Fire Nation. Not. We'd still be a pebble in their way," Suki disagreed, cross with Jet.

"I sent a Fire Nation camp running back home," Jet bragged.

So Jet was a bragger, Suki thought.

"I did too," Suki replied, trying to top him.

After Suki topped him, he became unusually quiet. Suki quickly picked up that Jet was trying to think of another way to persuade Suki into combining their forces.

"So…nothing will change your mind, Suki?" Jet asked, almost sounding like he failed.

Suki, still wary, answered,

"Absolutely nothing."

Suki was about to leave, as she turned her back to Jet, hoping to get back to her girls.

She was turning around and facing her back to Jet…

"Hey, what's the-," Suki was, suddenly interrupted.

Immediately, Jet had grabbed her shoulder, swiftly turned Suki around and planted a kiss. On her lips.

As soon as she broke away from Jet's lips, her mouth turned upside down, open and her eyebrows were pushed against the other.

"What- what was that for!" Suki hissed, her words like daggers.

Jet nonchalantly shrugged, not feeling a single bit of awkwardness.

"Sooo…change your mind?"

The nerve! Suki dug her heel into the ground and bit her lip.

"Change my mind? Change my mind!" Suki was near the edge of a roar.

Jet nodded coolly.

Something struck the Kyoshi warrior girl. That kiss…actually wasn't so bad. She hated to admit it, but Sokka could never kiss that good. Especially since she kissed him. Not vice versa.

"I'll…reconsider, Jet," Suki said in a more calm tone.

Jet smirked as Suki led the way.

Girls, he thought, no matter how much they deny it, they love bad boys. Jet knew how to play that right.

* * *

That was my first one-shot on Jet/Suki. I hope I didn't make them too OOC. 


End file.
